Tsundere to Baka
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Kageyama Tobio itu sesungguhnya tsundere yang menyeramkan. Sedangkan Hinata Shoyo itu terkenal bodoh dan tak peka. Jadi bagaimana caranya agar hati mereka dapat bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang manis?/ Modification Canon/ Shounen-ai/ Don't like, Don't read.


_**Summary:**_ Kageyama Tobio itu sesungguhnya _tsundere _ yang menyeramkan. Sedangkan Hinata Shoyo itu terkenal bodoh dan tak peka. Jadi bagaimana caranya agar hati mereka dapat bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang manis?

_**Warning:**_ _Modification Canon_. OOC **(**saya usahakan sebisa mungkin _in character_, tapi mohon dimaklumi jika tetap terasa _out of character_**)**. _**Shounen-ai**__._

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre:**_ Romance

_**Disclaimer:**_

Haikyuu! **(c)** Haruichi Furudate_-Sensei_

_**Fanfic**_**:** _Tsundere to Baka_ **(c)** Hanabi Kaori

_**Main Pair:**_

Kageyama Tobio **x** Hinata Shoyo

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

"Ahk! _Kuso!_" kembali umpatan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Meski entah untuk siapa umpatan itu sebenarnya ia berikan, mengingat kini ia hanya terduduk seorang diri didepan _gym_ sambil menggenggam sekeras mungkin kotak _yogurt_nya yang sudah kosong.

Lagi, sang pemuda bersurai hitam kembali berdecak sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dalam hati masih merutuki kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian itu kembali terlintas di otaknya, hingga membuat kepalanya semakin terasa panas. Hari ini ia kembali beradu mulut dengan seorang Hinata Shoyo. Yah... seharusnya ia tak perlu ambil pusing karena ini adalah hal yang biasa, justru menjadi rutinitas dalam kesehariannya.

Sebuah adu mulut berupa lontaran ejekan dari mulut masing-masing yang membuat heboh, tepat di depan pintu kelas Hinata. Bahkan guru yang coba menenangkan merekapun mengalami kesulitan. Adu mulut itu berawal dari sebuah permasalahan kecil sebenarnya. Hanya ketidakwajaran seorang Kageyama yang tiba-tiba mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang bersama, bukan hanya sekedar makan bersama.. bahkan Kageyama bersedia mentraktirnya.

Berlanjut dengan pertanyaan polos sang pemuda bersurai _orange_ mengapa ia begitu baik hari ini, yang lalu dibalas oleh Kageyama dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya. Merasa tak terima, karena menurutnya secara tak langsung Hinata mengatainya jahat selama ini. Dan segalanya berakhir dengan adu umpatan dan ejekan seperti biasanya. Sepertinya tak akan pernah ada hari tenang bagi mereka kedua.

"_Kuso_... kenapa juga aku harus cepat naik darah tadi?" Kageyama bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, membiarkan surai-surai hitam turun menutupi ekspresinya saat ini. Ekspresi menyesal yang sebenarnya lebih didominasi oleh rasa kesal. Siapapun yang melihat ekspresinya saat ini pasti akan langsung merinding ngeri dan segera berlari menjauh.

Ngomong-ngomong mari kita bahas tentang ketidakwajaran Kageyama hari ini yang tiba-tiba saja berniat baik pada Hinata, mengingat sehari-harinya ia hanya akan berteriak marah atas tingkah bodoh anak itu. Mengajak makan siang sesungguhnya hanyalah satu dari rentetan rencana yang ada dalam pikiran sang _setter_. Tunggu... rencana? Ya, rencana untuk lebih mendekatkan dan mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Hinata Shoyo.

Ooohhh... siapa yang dapat menduga sang _Ou-sama_ yang terkenal pemarah ini ternyata menaruh perasaan khusus pada pemuda pendek dan bodoh macam Hinata? Jangan tanya dia, karena yang bersangkutan juga tidak tahu alasannya. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai rekan satu tim yang dapat dipercaya di dalam lapangan. Dan kepercayaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan lain. Kageyama tak mau mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya segala teriakannya pada Hinata hanyalah salah satu cara untuk menutupi debar jantungnya ketika bersama bocah berisik itu. Istilah kerennya, kita dapat mengkategorikan Kageyama Tobio sebagai seorang _**'**__tsundere__**'**_.

_Tsundere_ berwajah seram, tentunya.

**.**

* * *

— _**Tsundere to Baka —**_

* * *

**.**

Di sinilah mereka kini, para anggota Klub Voli sibuk menjalani latihan sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya, dan jika melirik salah satu duo kelas satu paling disegani... Kageyama dan Hinata nampaknya masih sibuk membuang muka masing-masing. Sejak tadi juga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan, masih cukup gengsi untuk beramah-tamah karena kejadian saat istirahat siang tadi. Anggota yang lainpun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sudahlah, mereka sudah cukup bosan untuk mendamaikan keduanya. Dan Daichi merasa tak perlu berkomentar apa-apa, melihat sang duo itu tetap dapat berkombinasi dengan baik dalam latihan tanding.

"Hoi, Hinata! Kageyama! Kudengar kalian membuat repot seorang guru ketika istirahat siang tadi? Hahaha!" tawa Tanaka terdengar membahana. Pemuda botak itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan cukup keras.

"Uh... semua itu salah Kageyama! Dia duluan yang mulai!" Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kageyama yang sedang menikmati sebotol air mineral. Yang ditunjukpun menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, dan menatap Hinata dengan mata yang memincing tajam.

"Huh?" tampang angker mengiringi pertanyaan tersebut, cukup untuk membuat yang dipandangi berjengit ngeri dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungTanaka. "Bukannya itu semua salahmu? Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik, dan kau justru berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" nada suaranya mendadak naik. Kepala bersurai orange milik Hinata menyembul keluar dari balik punggung sang _senpai_ berkepala botak, kedua bilah bibirnya mengerucut menunjukkan rasa sebal karena balik disalahkan.

"Habis kau tiba-tiba baik, itu hal yang aneh! Wajar saja kalau aku bertanya, kan?" Hinata kembali melontarkan pembelaan, Kageyama pun menggeram mendengarnya.

Sang _setter_ membanting botol minumnya yang telah kosong ke lantai begitu saja, lalu mengambil langkah lebar ke arah Hinata yang kini makin menciut melihatnya. Suasana _gym _ mendadak hening. Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Hinata yang makin merapat ke arah dinding di belakangnya, serta Kageyama yang masih melangkah maju dengan muka garang. Daichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Tsukishima juga hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan rasa bosan.

"Daichi, lakukan sesuatu!" Sugawara memasang ekspresi khawatir layaknya seorang ibu, takut jika perdebatan adik-adik kelas kesayangannya akan berakhir dengan adu tonjok... —ralat! Lebih tepatnya berakhir dengan Kageyama menganiyaya Hinata yang tak berdaya. Dan langkah Kageyama terhenti ketika ia hanya berjarak satu langkah lagi dari Hinata, mengapit tubuh mungil Hinata di antara tubuhnya dan dinding _gym. _

"Oi, oi! Tenanglah Kageyama!" Tanaka berusaha mendamaikan, merasa kasihan pada pandangan takut Hinata dan wajah khawatir Sugawara. Tak memperdulikan seruan Tanaka, Kageyama mencengkram kerah _t-shirt_ Hinata dan dengan mudah mengangkat pemuda itu hingga kedua kakinya tak lagi bertemu kontak dengan lantai.

"Ka-Kageyama..." suara Hinata terbata. Meneguk ludah paksa, dan lebih memilih untuk menutup mata. Bersiap untuk menerima apapun yang terjadi nanti, dan dalam hati tetap berdo'a demi keselamatannya sendiri.

"Hei! Cepat hentikan tingkah bodoh kalian yang bagaikan sepasang kekasih itu!" seru Tanaka lagi. Tubuh Kageyama membeku seketika mendengarnya. Entah mengapa segala amarahnya mendadak hilang, tergantikan oleh kesadaran tentang begitu ringannya tubuh Hinata. Apa saja sih yang dimakannya selama ini? Kalau diangkat dengan satu tangan saja ringan, apalagi jika ia gendong? _Kuso_... debaran jantungnya mulai tak beraturan lagi membayangkan hal itu.

"Tolong jangan bicara sembarangan, Tanaka_-san_!" dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berteriak ke arah Tanaka yang kaget karena diteriaki tiba-tiba.

"Kageyama..." suara lirih dan memelas milik Hinata kembali terdengar. Kageyama kembali diam. Merutuki Hinata yang barusaja menyebut namanya dengan suara _**—**__yang menurutnya__**— **_cukup menggoda...

_**Hinata...**_

_**Menatapnya...**_

_**Dengan pandangan sayu...**_

_**Dengan wajah manisnya...**_

_**Yang dipenuhi oleh rona merah pekat...**_

_**Menyebut namanya...**_

_**Dengan suara lirih...**_

_**Yang menggoda...**_

Terkutuklah jiwa mudanya yang sangat sehat hingga bisa membayangkan hal semacam itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Bayangan itu pasti akan terbawa dalam mimpinya malam ini. Dan muncul pula bayangan _chibi_ Oikawa bersayap cupid dengan senyum yang selalu ia benci, kini tengah melambai ke arahnya sambil berucap: "Selamat mimpi indah Tobio_-chan_~".

Lupakan saja.

"Kage—"

"AHK! BERISIK KAU!" secepat mungkin ia memotong ucapan Hinata sebelum dirinya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. tak lupa pula ia mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu dengan cukup keras, hingga pandangan sang pemuda malang mulai tampak berkunang-kunang.

"Hentikan!" Daichi berucap tegas, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Kageyama, turunkan Hinata!" tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Kageyama melepaskan cengkramannya pada pemuda itu. "Apa-apaan tingkah kalian ini? Kelakuan kalian membuat latihan hari ini tidak berjalan secara efektif!" sepertinya Daichi sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran. Sang duo ributpun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar amukan kapten mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa bola voli memerlukan kerjasama yang baik dan kesadaran masing-masing anggota timnya! Tapi jika kalian masih sering bertengkar seperti ini juga, aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."

"Eh?" Kageyama dan Hinata mengangkat wajah bingung mereka secara bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan Daichi yang sengaja digantungkan. Sepertinya mereka punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Kalian tidak kuizinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di _gym_ ini sebelum menyadari kesalahan satu sama lain, dan berbaikan!"

"**EEEEHHHH?!"**

Dan detik berikutnya, begitu tersadar mereka sudah diusir dari dalam _gym_ secara paksa. Sungguh rasanya _déjà vu_.

**...**

"Uhk..." Hinata menatap sedih pada jendela _gym_. Tak terbayang olehnya hal ini harus terulang kembali, memandangi kawan-kawan setimnya tengah berlatih dari balik kaca jendela. Kageyama sendiri sejak tadi tak berkata apa-apa, meski terkadang Hinata dapat mendengar pemuda itu menggurutu atau mengumpat kecil. Suara sorakan kembali terdengar dari dalam _gym_, membuat dirinya semakin iri. Dia juga ingin masuk dan ikut berlatih bersama yang lain! Tapi kapten tidak akan mengizinkan mereka masuk sebelum mereka berbaikan.

Bisa saja Hinata dan Kageyama segera berbaikan seperti biasanya. Namun entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk minta maaf duluan. Tapi berharap Kageyama yang minta maaf duluanpun percuma... apa harus dia lagi yang mengalah pada raja egois itu? Tidak! Lagi pula Hinata sendiri tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Kageyama saja yang tiba-tiba aneh, dan akhirnya malah marah-marah padanya. "Kageyama, apa kau tahu kita tidak bisa masuk sebelum berbaikan?"

"Hah? Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu bodoh!" tuh kan, ditegur sedikit saja jawabannya malah penuh emosi seperti itu. Siapa coba yang nyalinya tak akan ciut untuk mengajak dia bicara. Tapi tidak bisa begini terus. Hinata punya mimpi untuk menjadi seorang _ace_, tidak seharusnya ia buang-buang waktu seperti ini. Jika ini demi mimpinya, ia rela kembali mengalah. Pemuda mungil itupun memilih untuk mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kageyama. Beberapa detik dan mereka sama-sama diam, sebelum akhirnya Hinata memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Maaf," hanya sebuah kalimat singkat sebenarnya, tapi Hinata harus memantapkan hatinya selama hampir satu menit hanya untuk mengucapkan itu. Kageyama menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Cukup kaget sebenarnya ketika harus mendengar Hinata tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Ia menghela napas, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya sesaat. Sebelum berpikir untuk mengakhiri segala kebodohan hari ini.

"Aku juga... minta maaf," balas Kageyama pada akhirnya dengan suara pelan. Hinata yang mendengarnyapun segera mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kageyama dengan senyum lebar yang merekah. Dan di saat seperti ini, detak jantung Kageyama kembali berulah. Sial... pesona senyuman manis Hinata terlalu kuat untuknya. "Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu!" ah, kapan mulutnya itu tak lagi mengucapkan hal yang berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya?

"Huh... dasar," kedua pipi Hinata mengembung sebal, tetapi ia tak berniat membalas ucapan Kageyama tadi.

Setelah latihan yang lainnya selesai, mereka berdua segera menghampiri Daichi untuk meminta maaf atas tindak kekanakan mereka hari ini dan berjanji untuk tak mengulanginya lagi. Tampaknya Daichi meragukan hal itu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tak yakin. Namun Sugawara berhasil meyakinkan sang Kapten untuk memaafkan kedua _junior_nya tersebut. Setidaknya hari ini mereka berhasil mendapat pengampunan. Terima kasih kepada Sugawara_-san_ yang berbaik hati menolong.

"Eh? Diluar hujan ya?" celetuk Yamaguchi di saat mereka semua sedang berbenah dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tanaka ikut menatap ke luar jendela dan benar saja, rintik-rintik air hujan yang awalnya hanya sebatas gerimis kini mulai menderas.

"Oh.. Benar! Hujannya deras juga!" seru Tanaka. Tak lama kemudian pemuda botak itu segera berlari menghampiri Kiyoko yang nampaknya masih sibuk membahas strategi bersama Daichi. "Kiyoko_-san_, aku lupa bawa payung hari ini! Bolehkah aku menumpang dalam payungmu?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Kiyoko hanya menatap datar Tanaka sebelum akhirnya berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Aku juga lupa bawa payung," ujarnya pelan yang langsung membuat harapan Tanaka untuk sepayung berdua hancur seketika.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela, hujan nampak turun dengan derasnya, dan sepertinya tak akan reda dalam waktu singkat. Ah, rasanya dia juga lupa membawa payung. Bawa payung pun rasanya percuma, karena dia pasti akan kesulitan untuk menuntun sepedanya sambil membawa payung. Dia juga tak mungkin menerobos hujan begitu saja hingga terserang demam, besok dia ada tes dan tak mungkin _absen_. Apa dia harus menunggu hingga hujan reda untuk bisa pulang?

"Ada apa, Hinata?" pertanyaan Sugawara mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sang _Senpai_ menatapnya bingung, mungkin dia terlalu lama melamun. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ah, Sugawara-_san_ bolehkah aku yang bertugas mengunci _gym_ hari ini? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum hujan reda." Sugawara mengernyit ketika mendengar permintaan _Junior_nya barusan.

"Kau lupa membawa payung, Hinata?" Hinata tak menjawab, hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum lebar, Sugawara sudah cukup tahu jawabannya. Dan mereka tak menyadarinya sama sekali, ketika sepasang iris biru gelap tengah memperhatikan mereka dan mendengar segala percakapan mereka.

**...**

Hujan masihlah belum reda ketika para anggota klub voli memutuskan untuk pulang. Daichi berbaik hati meminjamkan payungnya pada Kiyoko dan Tanaka, sementara dirinya sendiri menumpang pada payung Sugawara. Hinata tak bisa melupakan bagaimana bahagianya raut wajah Tanaka ketika akhirnya ia bisa sepayung berdua dengan Kiyoko, padahal gadis itu tetap memasang tampang datar seakan tak peduli. Juga Daichi dan Sugawara yang terlihat agak malu-malu ketika harus berdiri berdampingan di bawah satu payung bersama. Para _senpai_nya itu memang menarik. Namun pandangannya kini teralih pada Kageyama yang kini terduduk di sebelahnya. Kenapa juga dia belum pulang?

"Kau tidak pulang, Kageyama?"

"Kau sendiri?" Kageyama membalas pertanyaan itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, pandangannya tetap lurus menatap ke depan. Meski entah sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia tatap.

"Aku lupa bawa payung."

"Aku juga," bohong. Jika kau memeriksa tasnya, kau pasti akan menemukan sebuah payung berwarna putih di sana. Sebuah payung yang sengaja ia sembunyikan demi menemani Hinata yang tak bisa pulang. Inginnya sih ia menawari Hinata untuk sepayung berdua, tapi demi menjaga _image_ ia gagal melakukannya. Susana hening, hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar. Hinata menghela napas lelah, hari sudah gelap dan ia masih belum bisa pulang juga. Keheningan di antara dirinya dan Kageyama juga tak membantu sama sekali, justru membuat suasana makin _awkward. _

"Hujannya... masih belum reda," ucapan Kageyama membuatnya menolehkan kepala, dapat ia lihat pemuda berwajah angker itu kini tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau benar, mungkin tidak akan berhenti hingga larut nanti," Hinata balik membalas, menatap ke arah jendela dengan senyuman yang selalu terpajang manis di wajahnya. Namun Kageyama tak pula mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, dirinya kini telah terpaku menatap bingkaian manis wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Uhm... Kageyama?" Hinata mulai merasa tak nyaman ketika iris gelap itu terus menatap ke arahnya. Tapi pandangan itu tak juga berubah, tetap fokus menatap dirinya seorang. Hinata dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata itu

"Maaf," balas Kageyama singkat, pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Di sisi lain Hinata juga membuang mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Apakah ini karena suhu udara yang makin merendah akibat hujan, atau karena detak jantungnya yang mendadak tak beraturan? Hinata tak tahu jawabannya, yang dapat ia rasakan kini hanyalah pipinya yang perlahan terasa hangat.

Tanda tanya bergantung di kepalanya, kenapa juga Kageyama harus menatapnya seperti itu tadi. Dan yang terjadi detik berikutnya cukup untuk membuat jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Ketika sebuah tangan besar yang dingin menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia menoleh, mendapati Kageyama masih menatap ke arah lain.

"Kageyama..?"

"Diam."

Ucapan singkat itu cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara, dan membiarkan Kageyama menggenggam tangannya. Bisa ia rasakan tangan yang dingin itu berangsur-angsur menghangat. Dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh ketika genggaman pada tangannya makin menguat. Biru gelap bertemu pandang dengan coklat yang cerah. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap, keduanya masih sibuk memandangi keindahan iris masing-masing. Suara rintik hujan kini makin terdengar jelas.

'_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!__**'**_ Kageyama mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa juga tangannya tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri dan menggenggam tangan Hinata?! _Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur._ Memang bisa apa dia sekarang? Sayang juga jika buburnya harus dibuang. Yah, tak ada nasi... buburpun tetap bisa dimakan. Dari pada berhenti, lebih baik dia lanjutkan saja. Toh, dia sudah terlanjur menanggung malu.

Tangan mungil yang ia genggam terasa begitu hangat, seakan tak terpengaruh oleh suhu udara yang kini makin mendingin seiring turunnya hujan. Dan sepasang iris coklat itupun membuatnya terpaku, terhanyut dalam pesona yang dimilikinya.

Hinata sendiri juga terpaku, bola mata yang dipandangnya kini bagaikan jurang di dasar laut yang tak berujung. Gelap, dan seakan menenggelamkan dirinya. ah, dan suara detak jantungnya makin berisik saja. Bisa gawat jika Kageyama juga mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan ini. Wajahnyapun terasa makin memanas. Apa hujan kini telah reda? Karena ia tak dapat merasakan dinginnya udara sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir dengan otak kecilnya. _**'**__Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kageyama?__**' **_atau _**'**__Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini?__**'**_. Sekeras apapun berpikir, ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa yang awalnya memulai, begitu tersadar wajah mereka kini justru saling mendekat ke arah satu sama lain. Terpaku, tak bisa melarikan diri sekalipun itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Dan mereka menutup mata, seiring jarak di antara mereka yang semakin berkurang. Tangan itu tak lagi hanya digenggam, namun kini saling menggenggam.

Hangat. Baik Kageyama maupun Hinata menikmati sentuhan hangat yang untuk pertama kalinya baru mereka rasakan. Sekilas sentuhan hangat yang tak mengandung nafsu sama sekali. Hanya sekilas sebelum mereka kembali memisahkan diri dengan wajah merah yang bagaikan apel beracun dalam dongeng putri salju.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bicara dengan suara normal, sedang kedua tangannya sendiri sibuk berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya, bodoh? Alasannya sudah jelas, kan!" hal yang sama berlaku pada Kageyama, ia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat jelas tengah memerah.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, _Bakageyama!_"

_**Bodoh.**_

_**Tak peka pula.**_

Harusnya Kageyama hafal betul sifat pemuda bersurai _orange_ satu ini. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa mengerti jika tidak dijelaskan secara langsung. Habis kesabaran, dipegangnya erat-erat kedua sisi pundak Hinata. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ia meneguk ludah paksa, mulutnya mulai terbuka namun tak keluar suara apa-apa. Hinata hanya mampu menatap dengan raut wajah tegang, menanti apapun yang akan diucapkan Kageyama berikutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan, Hinata hampir saja mengira bahwa dirinya salah mendengar. Tapi pandangan serius Kageyama membuatnya sadar, dan wajahnya makin memerah ketika sadar bahwa Kageyama baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya. Mereka berdua saling terdiam, mungkin sekitar lima menit lamanya. Sebelum Kageyama mengakhiri kesunyian yang menegangkan itu dengan satu pertanyaan singkat.

"Jawabanmu?"

Dan sang _Setter_ tak bisa menutupi senyuman yang jarang merekah di wajahnya ketika dilihatnya sang _Spiker_ mungil Karasuno kini menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban 'iya' dengan wajah merah. Di luar sana, hujan sudah reda. Menampilkan bintang-bintang kecil yang bersinar penuh kemilau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Senpai-tachi!_ Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian!" Kageyama berdiri tegak menatap kawan-kawan setimnya. Dibelakang tubuh tegapnya terlihat Hinata yang tengah bersembunyi dengan wajah merah penuh kepanikan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Tanaka penasaran, apa lagi setelah melihat gelagat aneh Hinata sejak tadi pagi.

"Ka-Kageyama... hentikan saja! Ini memalukan!" Hinata berbisik pelan sembari menarik-narik bagian belakang _t-shirt _Kageyama. Tidak mempedulikan tindakan panik Hinata, Kageyama tetap berniat menjalankan rencananya. Dia sudah mengukuhkan hati dan tidak akan mundur lagi.

"Aku dan Hinata sudah resmi berpacaran."

_**Krik... krik... krik...**_

_Ah, dari mana asalnya suara jangkrik yang merdu itu?_

Lupakan. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk dilontarkan di saat seperti ini. Para anggota tim saling berpandangan, sebelum secara bersamaan menatap ke arah Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Ooohhhh..." seruan itu diucapkan secara bersamaan, dengan pandangan yang sama datarnya pula. Yang ditatap hanya bisa kebingungan. Apa responnya nggak kelewat datar tuh?

"_Ano..._ kalian tidak kaget?"

"Untuk apa kaget?" tanya balik Daichi yang kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil persediaan bola di gudang.

"Eh...?"

"Kami sudah lama tahu kok, kalau Kageyama memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Hinata," sambung Sugawara yang lalu menepuk pundak Kageyama pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"**EH?!"**

"Pasangan bodoh," cemooh Tsukishima yang diiringi oleh suara cekikikan Yamaguchi di belakangnya.

"Kau sabar juga ya Kageyama, menghadapi bocah bodoh dan tak peka macam Hinata! Selamat ya!" seru Tanaka pada akhirnya. Sementara Hinata diliputi kebingungan dan rasa _shock_. Kageyama hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Padahal semuanya bisa sadar, tapi yang ia tuju malah sulit sekali sadarnya.

"Dasar bodoh dan tak peka."

**.**

* * *

— **FIN —**

* * *

**.**

**Hana:** Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya pertama saya di fandom Haikyuu! cukup sekian, dan sebelumnya mohon maaf jika banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau tidak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun _flame_ sesuka anda! **^w^**

**.**

* * *

'_Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
